Hot Summer
by Chiharu Moka
Summary: Even though this summer was ‘hotter’ than any summer he had been through, Akihiko really enjoyed the heat of this year’s summer. In fact, he loved it. My first junjou fanfic, review it please.


Today is a typical summer day. It hasn't been noon, yet the air is already hot and making people to stay at home rather than going outside. Even in their house, many people are still feeling they're in fireplace or… hell if you want to exaggerate it.

However though, this principal never crosses the mind of few high-class people. One of them is Usami Akihiko, a very, very talented and best selling author of the year. Thus, he can be said a very rich man. This man never—and I mean never—feel the same hot air as the commoners. Sure, if he goes out to the publishing company or for other work, he'll feel a little heat. But when he comes home, he'll feel as if it's an early spring. Why not? He always turns on the air condition (or more like automatically turn on) daily and exactly at the same time for everyday, from 6a.m-6p.m. For commoners, that action causes a huge loss of money, but for him, it's like buying an ice cream cone on the street.

Sure does, Usami-daisensei never really feel the heat of summer…. Until this year's summer.

"Usagi-san! What did I tell you about not to waste money with turning on the AC everyday?!"

Takahashi Misaki just got home from the nearest ice cream store and now is in really angry mood. The temperature of the living room is really different than when he left it to buy some ice cream. It's really cool, not too cold, just cool. He runs towards Akihiko and snatch away the remote control. The next second, sound of beeping came out from the remote, a sign that the AC has already been turned off.

"Why are you turning it off?" Akihiko asked him while closing the book he had been reading.

"It's just 29ºC outside. It's not that hot, you know." Misaki answered while he walked to the kitchen, filled the upper refrigerator with ice cream and took one to eat it for himself.

"It's still too hot for me…. I'm dying…"

Misaki sat across the sofa where Akihiko now is lying. "You're exaggerating it."

Misaki ripped the ice cream's plastic and started to lick the ice cream. "Hmmm! It's so cold. You know Usagi-san, rather than complaining 'bout the heat, how about you take some of those ice creams? It's really tasty and cool too." Hearing what Misaki had said, a smirk was formed on Akihiko's face.

He got up and sat beside his cute lover (at least for himself, Usagi-san thought Misaki that way). Before Misaki's next bite of the ice cream, Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist and licked the ice cream.

"True, it is tasty and cool." Akihiko gave a lusty smile, making the younger male blushed, since he licked the same part that Misaki licked before.

"Wha… I don't mean this ice cream! Get one for yourself!" Misaki tried to free himself from the older male's grip, that is before Usagi-san pinned him on the sofa. Now, Akihiko is on top of Misaki.

"W…What are you doing?!! Get off me!" Misaki struggled even harder, but Akihiko was never going to let Misaki get away. The older male took the younger male's wrist, again, and bitted some of the ice cream instead of licking it.

"AHH!!! I told you to get one for yours—...hhmmm…. nn…mmm" Misaki's words were cut in the middle with Akihiko's kiss, kiss with ice cream that is.

Misaki gulped the ice cream that was 'given' by Akihiko. Misaki tried to push Akihiko away, but he didn't budge the slightest. Instead, the kiss went even more passionate. Misaki already gave up to free himself from his landlord. He slid his hands off Akihiko's shoulders to only find himself returning the kiss by rewrapping and pulling Akihiko closer.

Although Misaki had always shouted his anger about Akihiko's sexual harassment, he loved Akihiko's kisses from the very beginning. His sudden, rough yet tender and warm kiss always made Misaki's mood went up. Yes, Misaki had always thought, Akihiko is a great kisser.

Akihiko slowly parted his lips from another, only to look Misaki in the eye and thought "_He is so cute and adorable_" when he saw Misaki's face blushing like roasted red tomato.

"Ahhh…." A soft moan came out from Misaki as Akihiko bend down and pressed his lips to Misaki's neck.

"Don… Ahhh... Not now, Usagi-san… I'm try to eat… my ice— ahh…"

"I know, that's why I'm trying to feed you right now." A little smile is made on Akihiko's face while he licked the brunette's collarbone. Few seconds later, Misaki just realized his ice cream already gone from his hand and he was already topless!!! Since when Usagi-san removed his clothes? Thought Misaki. And where did his ice cream gone to? Suddenly he felt something very cold slid on his chest.

"AHHH! It's cold… U-Usagi-san…" Misaki shivered from the coldness of the ice cream that was greased along his body. Akihiko moved lips to Misaki's chest, playing Misaki's nipple with his tongue. "Ahhh… nnn…" The moaning voice grew stronger and resonated through the whole living room.

"Misaki, you're so tasty… hmmm…"

"Ahhh, n-no… Ahh… I..I thought you're going to… fe-feed me… This is you who are eating the ice cream you know!!!" Misaki can finally shout at Akihiko.

Akihiko stopped his movement. "It's because you won't let me turn on the AC and I feel so hot all of the sudden."

"Then don't do _this_ in the morning!" shouted Misaki, which made Akihiko more interested in 'having' Misaki.

"No can do, _this_ is my Misaki nourishment time."

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

"I love you, Misaki" Akihiko whispered those 4 words exactly beside Misaki's ear. Akihiko can feel Misaki shuddered as he bitted Misaki's earlobe.

"S-shut… up…" Misaki blushed more fiercely than ever.

With that blushed as a cue, Akihiko started to lean and squeeze Misaki again, removed the rest of the brunette's clothes, and his tongue played all over Misaki's body. They ended up making love in the sofa, their breath echoed in the living room, didn't give any space to think about the heat anymore. As they reached their climax, they embraced each other strongly. After that panting, moaning and shouting, Akihiko placed himself and wrapped his arms around Misaki. He gently kissed the boy's forehead and said, "I love you, Misaki."

Akihiko's face suddenly brightens by the words that were said—more like mumbled—by Misaki, "I love you too". Even though this summer was 'hotter' than any summer he had been through, Akihiko really enjoyed the heat of this year's summer. In fact, he loved it.


End file.
